


Little Levi

by Azelto



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chibi, Chibi Levi, M/M, Macro/Micro, Micropenis, threw in some omorashi for good measure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:58:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6786214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azelto/pseuds/Azelto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chibi Levi comes to stay!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Levi

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yzdxwMze3sM

At long last, detention was finally over. Eren Jaeger walked as fast as he could down the corridor, hoping to get home as quickly as possible.

Before he exited the school building, though, he had to pee first. He turned a corner and walked into the boys’ toilets.

Eren certainly hadn’t wanted to get detention – all he did was get into a minor scuffle with that arrogant kid Jean Kirstein. This was something that, Eren believed, Kirstein surely deserved.

Anyway, detention was over now and he was finally free. Eren was just washing his hands when he heard it.

If it had been the middle of the day, there would have been far too much noise to be able to hear it. All the pushing, shoving and the occasional kid screaming would normally have drowned it out.

But this was 5 o’clock in the evening, and no-one except probably the caretaker would be around to hear the quiet sniffling sound that was not like anything Eren had ever heard before.

So he decided to investigate where the sound was coming from and what was making it. As usual, the floor of the bathroom was spotlessly clean, which was strange because not only was this the boys’ toilets, but also because despite Eren being one of the regular kids in after-school detention, he had never once seen any cleaners working around the school. He had no idea how every inch of the building was kept sparkling clean, with the apparent lack of anyone to clean it.

It was only when he looked under the sink at the far end of the bathroom that he found out why this was.

Sitting alone and sniffling quietly to itself, was what Eren at first glance thought was a strange-looking mouse, but which upon further inspection turned out to be a tiny creature not unlike the chibi characters Eren sometimes saw in anime shows. It was about the size of Eren’s hand, and it wore a handkerchief around its neck and another in its raven-black hair, almost as if it had been hard at work cleaning the room. However, the mop it held in its hand had been snapped in two, and this appeared to be the source of its distress.

Eren had no idea what this creature was, until he recalled a memory of his eccentric Biology teacher, Dr Zoe, telling the class about the little men who cleaned the school, which meant that they never had to employ any cleaners. At the time Eren had just thought Dr Zoe was making it up, which wouldn’t be an unusual thing for such a peculiar person to do. Now he realised to his amazement that his teacher must have been telling the truth!

What did Dr Zoe say that these tiny men were called…?

…Aha – that’s it! The creature Eren was looking at was a _Little Levi_.

It then became apparent that Eren should do something to help this poor creature, for there were tears running down its chubby little cheeks.

Eren cleared his throat and crouched down. “Hello there.” He said, trying to sound as friendly as possible. “I’m Eren – I go to school here. Would you like me to help you out?”

The Little Levi stared up at him for a moment as if unsure of how to respond, and then it nodded and held out the two halves of the broken mop.

“I’ll try and fix it, but I can’t do it here – I have to be home soon or else my parents will start to worry. But you could come back home with me if you want to. Is that OK?”

The Little Levi thought for a moment and then nodded.

“Right then,” Eren said, taking off his tattered schoolbag and unzipping it, “if you jump in here, I’ll be able to carry you on my back ‘til we get to my house. It’s gonna be quite a bumpy ride, but at least it means people won’t be staring at you the whole way.”

The Little Levi approached the bag curiously, sniffed it, and then made a disgusted face, pinching its little nose with its even littler fingers.

“I’m sorry…” Eren said, blushing slightly. “It’s only for fifteen minutes, and I’ll give you a bath when we get there if you really want to.”

The Little Levi continues to make the same face, but after a few moments it must have realised that Eren’s schoolbag was really the only option of leaving the building without drawing attention to itself, because it suddenly pushed its neckerchief over its mouth and nose and stepped into the bag, its face completely expressionless as it did so.

The journey back to Eren’s house was thankfully uneventful, although the Little Levi was a lot heavier to carry than Eren had anticipated.

When Eren arrived home, he exchanged a few words with his mum about how his day had been, and yes he’d try to stay out of trouble in the future. Finally he asked where the superglue was, and Mrs Jaeger, albeit with a confused look on her face, responded by saying that there might be an old tube in one of the cupboards.

Presently Eren found the glue and, despite it being a little hard to squeeze out of the tube at first, managed to stick the Little Levi’s mop back together again. The Little Levi, who had stepped out of Eren’s schoolbag looking amazed at the sight of the young man’s bedroom, watched Eren perform the task with an expression of complete awe.

“It’ll take a while to dry.” Eren said when he had accomplished his task. “It’ll be done by tomorrow – you can stay the night in here if you want to.”

The Little Levi nodded gratefully, but his train of thought was interrupted abruptly by a tiny rumble coming from its small but pudgy stomach.

“Oh, you’re hungry?” Eren asked. The Little Levi nodded. “Well, I think my dinner’s going to be ready in a few minutes, so I’ll try and save you something for you to eat up here.”

Eren managed to save half a sausage and a few carrots for the Little Levi, which proved to be more than enough. He had sliced the sausage into smaller pieces to make it easier for the little man to eat.

However, nothing could have prepared Eren for the cuteness overload that he was about to experience.

Whenever the Little Levi popped a little piece of sausage or carrot into its tiny mouth, its already chubby cheeks would almost double in size, and the way they wobbled as the Little Levi chewed made Eren’s heart melt. He just wanted to pick this adorable creature up and…

…And what? Eren wasn’t quite sure exactly what it was that he wanted to do to the Little Levi, but he would soon find out.

After the mini-meal was over, Eren brought the smallest cup he could find up to the bathroom, filled it with water, and gave it to the Little Levi, who drank it happily.

Then suddenly, a look of extreme urgency appeared on the Little Levi’s face. Its hands flew to its crotch and it started hopping from foot to foot, making panicked squeaking noises with its little mouth.

As soon as Eren knew what was wrong, he thrust the cup at the Little Levi and exclaimed, “Go in here, go in here!”, at the desperate creature.

Immediately the Little Levi shoved down its trousers and underwear, sat on the cup, and instantly its expression became one of intense relief as Eren heard the hissing of liquid.

The Little Levi heaved a high-pitched sigh of relief. Eren could see the creature’s round, fat buttocks sitting squashed on the rim of the cup. He was rapidly evaluating which of the preceding scenes had been the most adorable experience of his life.

With a plastic-y popping sound, the Little Levi forced its chubby buttocks out of the cup. It had finished. Eren couldn’t decide what melted his heart more: the way those buttocks wobbled as the Little Levi pulled them out, or the red mark left on them by the rim of the cup.

Eren stared down at the yellow liquid now residing in there, and felt an odd sensation as he sniffed it. It felt weird, but it felt _right_.

He then turned around, only to see the Little Levi freeze, its trousers half way up its little pudgy legs. The creature’s cheeks suddenly turned an intense red, as Eren stared, transfixed, at the little thing hanging in between the Little Levi’s legs.

A burning desire suddenly consumed him.

_He wanted it._

He wanted it all to himself, to have it harden at the touch of his lips. He wanted it to be his forever.

After a long moment of silence, Eren slowly asked, “Can I… can I suck it?” He paused, then said, “It’ll feel really good, for you as well as for me.”

The Little Levi considered this for a while and then finally nodded. However, it suddenly changed its mind upon sniffing under its arm and catching the remaining smell of Eren’s schoolbag.

“Oh yeah, I promised you I’d give you a bath, didn’t I? Would you prefer it if I did it afterwards?” As soon as Eren had said this, the Little Levi nodded enthusiastically.

So Eren took the Little Levi into the bathroom and started to run a bath. He also took the cup of Levi-pee in as well, with the intention of flushing it down the toilet.

As the water ran, the Little Levi started to strip. This was the first time that Eren had seen the top half of the tiny man’s naked body. When it was revealed to him, Eren could feel himself almost _dying_ of cute:

A round, pudgy stomach stuck out like a little plum pudding, beneath two little dumplings of fat which hung from the Little Levi’s chest. A small but proportional nipple was placed on each dumpling, and Eren found himself wanting to eat the poor creature.

The Little Levi finished its stripping by once again removing its miniature trousers and underwear, and then finally it stood there, arms folded, with an angry look on its face.

“What’s wrong?” Eren asked the grumpy little man after a long moment of silence.

The Little Levi stared for a short while longer, before firmly tugging on the end of Eren’s trouser leg.

“Oh, you want _me_ to strip as well?” Eren asked; he was surprised, yet delighted at the prospect of sharing such an intimate experience with this adorable creature.

The Little Levi looked Eren dead in the eye and gave him a _very_ firm nod.

So he began to strip.

Being of Turkish origin, Eren’s skin was naturally tanned all over. He had a well-developed body for a young man of his age, as PE was one of his favourite school subjects, as well as him being one of the star members of his school’s fencing club.

The Little Levi’s face almost lit up in wonder as the large, healthy young man’s body was revealed to him, and the poor creature almost fainted upon first setting eyes on the cherry-on-the-cake that was Eren’s large, healthy, 7-inch penis.

“Hey!” The now-naked Eren grinned at the Little Levi, playfully ruffling its silky-soft, raven-black hair. “Don’t get too flustered – we don’t want you to pass out in the water, now do we?”

By this time, the bath had almost finished running. Eren turned the water off, added in some bubble bath, and climbed into the tub. He then reached out his arms for the naked Little Levi, whose round body was in his embrace within seconds.

He placed the gelatinous creature in the water, only to realise that the Little Levi didn’t sink – it just simply floated around on the surface of the water, with Eren’s eyes still staring, transfixed, at the little thing which hung innocently in between the Little Levi’s legs.

By now, the young man was filled with a burning desire. He wanted to suck the Little Levi’s penis so hard that the poor creature would ejaculate into his mouth within seconds.

But he _had_ to take this bath first. That was what he had promised; despite having a reputation for being a troublemaker, Eren Jaeger _always_ kept to his word.

He came out of this train of thought upon realising that the Little Levi was reaching desperately for the bottle of shower gel that had been placed on the edge of the tub. Eren reached over and grabbed it, squeezed a purple blob into his left hand, and transferred it into the Little Levi’s pudgy little hands.

While the round creature was washing itself, Eren washed his own body. He kept hearing tiny gasps coming from the Little Levi, who he realised was continuously glancing over at him and all the different areas of his body that he put on show.

A similar thing happened with the shampoo and conditioner: the Little Levi stared in wonder at the lush thickness of Eren’s dark-brown hair.

Finally, they were both fully rinsed off. However, the water was not cold just yet; there was still time for a bit of fun, and all this time Eren had been fantasizing non-stop about what he would do to the Little Levi.

The tiny man looked Eren dead in the eye, and its large, round cheeks flushed a deep, cherry red.

Tentatively Eren reached out his right hand, extended his index finger, and gently lifted the Little Levi’s penis. It grew hard instantly. The Little Levi closed its eyes, a look of intense pleasure forming on its chubby little face.

Eren slowly crouched forward so that his face was level with the Little Levi’s crotch, and with a mischievous grin on his face, stuck out his tongue and licked the Little Levi’s erection.

A high-pitched “ _Ohhhhh…_ ” escaped the Little Levi’s lips.

Eren took that as a cue and began to take the tiny penis into his mouth – although it felt more like he was eating a very small cocktail sausage. It tasted very clean.

He began to suck it, gently at first, but upon hearing the Little Levi’s moans of, “ _Uh… uh… uhhhhhhh…_ ” he began to double the force. He traced his tongue over the head of the little member, and felt the smooth, soft texture of the Little Levi’s skin.

The Little Levi could barely contain its pleasure: its little arms and legs writhed with the stimulation of Eren’s mouth and tongue, and it kept making high pitched moans of “ _Oh… uh… nnh… ohhhhh…._ ” Eren guessed that the Little Levi had not experienced this degree of pleasure in a long time, if at all.

Then suddenly the creature’s gasps became louder and more urgent. It was almost squealing as it began to tremble uncontrollably in Eren’s mouth, and then finally its tiny penis erupted and a thick, sweet-tasting liquid exploded down Eren’s throat.

He swallowed: he’d heard from a few of his older friends that the sperm of a normal human had next to no taste. However, the Little Levi’s cum tasted wonderful. It was almost as sweet as the Little Levi itself.

After Eren had unplugged the bath and had begun to dry himself off with a towel, he looked down and realised that the cup of the Little Levi’s pee was still standing on the floor. Eren had left it there with the intention to flush it down the toilet, but had got distracted by the events of the past half hour or so. He was just about to pour it down the toilet, when he breathed in the scent of the strange liquid.

It smelled just as sweet at the Little Levi’s cum, if not even more so. He knew that what he was about to do was quite simply disgusting, but after all that had happened that day he was quite beyond the point of caring.

He put the liquid to his lips and stuck his tongue out experimentally.

It tasted rather like strawberries. Eren realised what a waste it would be to flush this delectable liquid down the toilet, and so he opened his mouth and gulped down every last drop.

When he had finished, he felt completely refreshed. Any water his body had lost from the heat of the bath had been totally replenished.

He looked down at the Little Levi, who has just finished drying itself off with a hand towel, and he concluded that after a long and eventful day, it was time to go to bed.

* * *

 

The next day was a Saturday. Eren woke around mid-morning to what sounded like a creature squealing excitedly.

For a brief moment he wondered what on earth could possibly be making that noise, then suddenly remembered the events of the day before.

He opened his eyes and saw the Little Levi, fully dressed in his cleaning outfit, jumping up and down excitedly at the window.

Briefly glancing over at the empty shoebox full of Eren’s old t-shirts in which the Little Levi had spent the night, Eren sat up in bed and crawled over to the window.

There he saw that the Little Levi had partially drawn one of the heavy curtains, and was reaching desperately for the handle that would open the window. Eren gazed out of the window and found out why this was:

Staring back at him in excitement, their chubby faces squashed against the glass, was a group of several Little Levis. Eren counted nine in total. It appeared that the tenth member of the group had been trying to let them in.

Eren gestured with his hand for the nine Little Levis to move along the windowsill, then opened the window so that they could all slide in.

Once all ten Little Levis were standing at the food of his bed, they lined up and bowed to him deeply. Eren realised that they were thanking him for taking care of one of the members of their group.

Then one of the Little Levis, which Eren assumed was the one he had been looking after, turned to another of the group who appeared to be their leader, and whispered in its ear. The leader’s expression became one of surprise, then it turned to face Eren, who was still dressed only in his boxers, and pointed to his underwear, making a downward motion with one of its chubby little fingers.

“You… you want me to take them off?” Eren asked in surprise, to which the leader nodded.

So he nervously took off his underwear, unsure of what was about to happen, although something told him he was about to be rewarded for his care of the Little Levi.

As soon as Eren’s penis was free, all ten of the Little Levis jumped as one, and with a high pitched cry of, “Eeeeeee!” landed on top of his now-naked body.

Then before Eren even knew what was happening, there were eight Little Levis kissing, licking and sucking his penis, while two of them worked on his nipples. It felt absolutely amazing, but Eren was so overcome with pleasure that all he could do was lie back and emit gasps and moans of pure ecstasy.

The feeling of ten tiny mouths all sucking his body at the same time was indescribable. What was more, he could hear the tiny gasps and pants of the ten Little Levis, as they were all working very hard to reward him for his services.

He could feel eight small tongues licking up the precum that was dripping down his penis like wax from a candle, and as if that wasn’t enough, the two little tongues lapping at his nipples threatened to drive him insane.

At last Eren could take it no longer, and he fell gloriously over the edge as his penis practically exploded, with cum flying everywhere: on his stomach, on the bedsheets, in the hair of the Little Levis. Eren wailed in rapture as his sperm kept on shooting out of his urethra, and it felt as if his orgasm would never end.

Then finally, it was over. Eren drew in a deep breath and opened his eyes.

The Little Levis were hurriedly scrubbing the bedsheets with an array of tiny mops, cloths and sponges, all of which seemed to have appeared out of thin air. Eren noticed that one of the Little Levis was missing its mop, and all of a sudden he remembered the reason why the Little Levi had come to stay with him in the first place.

He reached over to his bedside table and found it: the glue he had used to fix the mop had dried overnight, and it was now as good as new. Eren picked it up and handed it back to its owner, who bowed and then used it to mop up the last few drops of Eren’s cum.

Finally all ten Little Levis stood in front of him and bowed one last time. Eren waved as one by one they all climbed out of his bedroom window and made their way back to his school.

Once they had gone, Eren felt a little bit sad – but then, something told him that the Little Levi and his friends would be back again very soon.


End file.
